Shugo chara warriors
by Rinshi
Summary: Una nueva aventura de Shugo chara, mas accion, romance, peleas y grandes sorpresas, veran como continuo la vida de los guardianes tras su graduacion de primaria
1. Chapter 1

Este Fanfic se ubica tras la graduación de los guardianes en el anime (Amu, Tadase, Rima y Nagihico) ya con ellos en secundaria, este fanfic tendrá un poco mas de acción que la serie

N/A: este fic tiene escenas hentai, los personaje no me pertenecen y todo eso del copirigth o como se escriva

Capitulo 1: la guitarra del cielo y el infierno

Había pasado una semana desde que Amu y los demás habían ingresado a secundaria, pero se seguían pasando constantemente por el jardín real para ver cómo le iba a Yaya, Rikka y Hikaru. Era un viernes por lo que Amu desidia salir con Utau ya que Rima estaba ocupada (ese era el día en el que podía visitar a su padre que se había divorciado hacia poco, para referencias vea el manga shugo chara encoré) mientras daban un paseo por el parque.

Utau: Ha, por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que Ikuto volverá y se quedara algún tiempo.

Amu: *muy sorprendida* he, ¿enserio?

Utau: sip, *con una sonrisa maliciosa y un tono sarcástico* ahora tendrás la oportunidad de verlo, que suerte no?

Amu: *sonrojada y con la voz temblorosa* Pe-Pero que dices, porque querría verle, no seras tu la que mas quiere verlo

Utau: Si! *muy emocionada* quiero presentarle a mi novio

Amu: *sorprendida* ¿no-novio?, ¿desde cuando?, ¿Quién es?

Utau: Eso… es un secreto

Amu: Anda dime no seas mal, prometo que no le di…

En ese ambas escuchan una melodía que llenaba el aire, era el sonido de una guitarra tradicional. Las chicas vieron a un grupo de gente cerca de una banca de donde se generaba el sonido y decidieron ver que pasaba, al acercarse vieron a un joven de la edad de Utau (unos 15 años) quien tocaba la guitarra que estaban escuchando y recibía algunas monedas de los espectadores, el joven vestía con unos pantalones de jeans negros, una chaqueta de el mismo material, el cabello algo desordenado pero de una forma que parecía que se suponía debería estar, inmediatamente Utau noto que tenía los ojos de distinto color, uno verde y el otro azul, tras terminar una alegre melodía una chica del público le pregunto si canción Meikyu Butterfly (canción de Utau) y que si podía tocarla, pero el chico parecía desconocer completamente dicha canción y pregunto si era de alguna artista nueva; al oír esto Utau se enfado y ase acerco a él.

Utau: *pensando* Como es posible que no conozca una de mis primeras canciones

El chico: He?, se te ofrece algo?, Quieres alguna canción?, o tal vez quieres una cita con migo *le respondió con una sonrisa*

Utau: *muy enojada* JA! Nunca tendría una cita con un artista de segunda que ni siquiera tiene una disquera.

El chico: *con tono sarcástico* si no tengo una disquera es porque no la quiero, yo no me vendo a nadie

Al escuchar esto Utau se enfado aun mas y le dijo

Utau: si eres tan bueno como dices ser, veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo *con un tono de superioridad*.

El chico: *con completa calma* de acuerdo rubia nada sexy, pero después de comer que tengo hambre.

Utau: *gritando* Nada sexy?, para que lo sepas hay miles de chicos que quieren salir con migo en este momento

El chico: *con una risa sarcástica y burlona* si pero apuesto que la mayoría de ellos saldría con cualquiera, vasta que sea mujer o en tu caso tu.

Esto solo hacía que Utau se enfadara mas y mas.

Utau: bien, vamos yo conozco un buen restaurante de rameen aquí cerca, yo pago.

El chico: jenial.

Amu: parece que yo no pincho ni corto en esta situación T_T

Cuando llegaron al restaurante el chico el chico pidió el plato especial de fideos extra grandes, al oír esto Utau lo imito.

El chico la miro y dijo.

El chico: seguro que te puedes comer todo eso flaquita

Utau: yo te estaba por preguntar lo mismo, pero entiendo que seas un muerto de hambre y quieras aprovechar que yo pago.

El chico: al final si estamos teniendo una cita, jejeje.

Utau: *muy enojada* ya, ha callar y no me hagas enojar que te quedas sin comer.

El chico: ya, ya tranquila que solo era una broma, ha por cierto como se llama tu linda amiguita de cabello rosa.

Amu: he? Yo

Utau: *piensa* porque será que todos se fijan en Amu; Tadase y mi hermano están mas que liados por ella

Amu: Hinamori, yo me llamo Hinamori Amu

Utau: porciento y para que no se te olvide yo soy Hoshina Utau una gran idol *muy orgullosa*

El chico: bueno yo soy Yukito, Yukito Evans, pero pueden llamarme Yuki y serás una idol y todo pero yo jamás he escuchado de ti.

Amu: *sorprendida* he? Evans, acaso eres extranjero?

Yuki: si, mi madre es japonesa pero mi padre es ingles.

Utau: *con mirada maliciosa* bien Yuki, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta

Yuki: Apuesta? Que clase de apuesta?

Amu: Ha! Te refieres a la apuesta que siempre haces con Kukai verdad

Utau: sip, el que se termine el parte de fideos primero gana la primer parte del desafío

Yuki: Primer parte?

Utau: si, la segunda será el reto de canto

Yuki: bien acepto

Utau: pero para hacerla un poco mas divertido, el que pierda recibirá un castigo, deberá darle algo al ganado, y si yo gano tu me darás tu guitarra

Amu: Utau espérate eso es de, eso es demasiado, el necesita esa guitarra para conseguir monedas

Yuki: de acuerdo, *con mirada desafiante* pero si yo gano tu y tu amiga me tendrán que regalar las bragas que traen puesta.

Amu: *aterrada* pe-pero que dices hentai como te vamos a…

Utau: trato echo

Amu:*Decepcionada* acaso mi opinión no cuenta Utau-chan T-T

Una vez trajeron los platos de fideo Utau le izo una última advertencia Yuki de que no se dejara guiar por las apariencias, este solo se rio y le dijo lo mismo; 5 minutos después Yuki ya había terminado mientras que Utau apenas estaba a la mitad

Yuki: vaya parece que al final optaste por conservar tu figura *con risa burlona*

Utau: cállate *frustrada* solo perdí porque comí un par de dulces antes de venir, además todavía no ganas *tono orgullosa*

Poco después fueron a un pequeño escenario en el parque y Utau le dio unas partituras para que este tocara una de sus canciones, Yuki las ojeo y dijo:

Yuki: bueno, supongo que está bien tocar algo sin gracia de vez en cuando *con un rostro de frustración*

La segunda parte del encuentro tubo un resultado similar al del primero y poco después cerca de los baños públicos se escuchaba la risa hilarante de un joven que se jactaba de vencedor, un segundo después tanto Utau como Amu salieron del baño de mujeres con la cara totalmente enrojecida y Yuki dijo.

Yuki: por que tardaron tanto?, acaso tuvieron fiesta hay adentro? *burlándose y sonriendo*

Utau: calla! Era solo Amu la que no quería cooperar *ruborizada*

Amu: pero si has sido tú la que me a forzado *totalmente avergonzada

Yuki: He? Forzado? Entonces si estaban…

Utau: silencio deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, hentai *enojada* y toma ya para que te calles, que sepas que yo siempre cumplo mis palabras

En ese momento Yuki tuvo la mirada más pervertida hasta ahora y dijo:

Yuki: déjame adivinar *con tono de victoria* estas negras sos tuyas *miro a Utau* y las blancas con estampas son de la rosadita *se rio*

En tonces izo algo con lo que se ganaría el odio eterno de Utau, después de haber confirmado a quien pertenecía cada prenda, tomo la que era de Utau y la estrujo fuertemente contra su rostro y aspiro con énfasis.

Yuki: si, huelen a artista de segunda *con sonrisa burlona*

Utau: haaa! *gritando* solo eres un pervertido *se va*

Mientras que Amu se quedo en shock por dicho acto i viendo como se marchaba Utau

Yuki: toma *dándole las bragas*, solo lo hice para molestar a la idol, espero que no vayas a pensar mal de mi.

Amu pensó que ese chico en realidad no era tan palo como parecía y tras darle algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar a cierta dirección el joven guitarrista se marcho, pero en ese momento aparecieron Ran, Miky, Su y Daia quienes les avisaban que Tadase y los EX guardianes las esperaban a ella y Utau en el jardín real, tras oírlo se apresuro para alcanzar a Utau, mientras Daia miro extrañada hacia atrás, justo en la dirección a donde se había ido Yuki hacia solo un momento.

_Bueno este es el primer capítulo, calma, calma, calma la perversión ya viene y no solo eso sino que de quien menos se lo esperan, espero que les allá gustado y todo es, gracias por leer_


	2. Chapter 2

Este Fanfic se ubica tras la graduación de los guardianes en el anime (Amu, Tadase, Rima y Nagihico) ya con ellos en secundaria, este fanfic tendrá un poco mas de acción que la serie

N/A: este fic tiene escenas hentai, los personaje no me pertenecen y todo eso del copirigth o como se escriba

Capitulo 2: Un ángel, un demonio, un guitarrista

Caminando con Utau, Amu se dirijia a la oficina de Sanjou para una reunión con los guardianes por la llegada de Ikuto y además Sanjou quería aprovechar para tener la opinión de los chicos acerca de un nuevo miembro del grupo que tocaba con Utau, las chicas llegaron corriendo y al finalizar su extensa carrera se sujetaron de las rodillas mientras recuperaban el aliento y en eso apareció de un salto una figura esbelta de cabellos azulados.

Ikuto: Hola Amu, Utau, hacía tiempo que no las veía.

Amu: *sonrojada* I-Ikuto, Hola.

En ese momento al pasar una ligera brisa ambas chicas recordaron que no traían ropa interior y para colmo de la situación, solo llevaban unas faldas muy cortas lo que consiguió que sus mejillas tomaran mucho color, mientras todos entraban Amu intento llamar al atención de Utau, pero antes de que pudiese decirle que ella tenía las bragas de ambas desde atrás se escucho

Yuki: Valla, pero si es la señorita bragas negras *con tono sarcástico*

Utau: *voltea sorprendida* ¿t-tu Que haces aquí pervertido?

Sanjou: *extrañada* ¿ha?, ¿Utau ya lo conoces? El será el nuevo miembro de la banda junto con Ikuto, él será el guitarrista

Utau: *desconcertada* ¿q-que?

Ikuto: *sonrisa maliciosa* Oye Utau, ¿Cómo es que sabe cuál es tu color de bragas?

Yuki: ¿acaso tu amiga no te las devolvió todavía?

En ese momento Utau miro a Amu con un rostro acesino, pero luego se calmo cuando recapacito y recordó que Sanjou había dicho que Ikuto sería parte de su banda, esto la puso muy feliz al igual que Amu pero esta no lo demostró. Pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa Ran noto la presencia de un Huevo x y les advirtió a los demás quienes dejaron el lugar inmediatamente sin decirle a Sanjou-san ni a Yuki. Cuando fueron a una construcción vieron una inmensa cantidad de Huevos X causando desorden, rápidamente todos hicieron Transformación de personalidad pero eran demasiados, se subieron a la construcción para acercarse a los Huevos que flotaban en el aire pero estos eran demasiado fuertes y tras un ataque de parte de ellos, Yaya perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío, al ver lo que ocurría Utau se apresuro para salvar a la joven guardiana pero esta fue interceptada por un ángel que vestía ropas blancas.

Yaya: ¿he, quien eres tu?

¿?: No te preocupes niñita te tengo

Yaya: *enojada y haciendo pucheritos* yaya no es una niñita, es una guardiana

Cuando todos bajaron para asegurarse de que Yaya estuviese bien vieron que el ángel llevaba consigo una guitarra y haciendo uso de esta toco una melodía.

¿?: "Rock´s Haven"

E inmediatamente después todos los Huevos X comenzaron a purificarse y para sorpresa de los chicos, el ángel que los ayudo no era otro que Yuki quien había hecho transformación de personalidad.

Yuki: *con una sonrisa* ¿Qué pensaron que ustedes eran los únicos que tenían un chara?

Mas tarde en la oficina de Sanjou-san esta les explico que un amigo que trabaja en la industria de la música en america y que también podía ver a los chara le conto acerca de este chico y el acepto venir.

Utau: *molesta* no se supone que tu no te vendías

Yuki: *sonrisa de ganador* no me vendo, el amigo de Sanjou-san me había hecho un favor hace tiempo y solo se lo estoy devolviendo

Inmediatamente después aparecieron del interior de su guitarra dos huevos, uno tenía el diseño de una guitarra tradicional con plumas que lo rodeaban y el otro tenía el diseño de una guitarra eléctrica con alitas de murciélago a su alrededor. Al momento de abrirse se mostraron un chara de cabellos rubios que cubrían su ojo izquierdo y con enormes (al menos para un chara) alas de ángel

Gabriel: hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlo, soy uno de los guardianes chara de el amo Evans mi nombre es Gabriel

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la formalidad con la que se presento, pero la mas emocionada de todos era Eru quien parresia haberse enamorado a primera vista de ese chara que también era un ángel, pero pronto los ojos que se iluminaron fueron los de Iru al ver que de el otro huevo Salía un chara con aspecto de diablillo

Blaz: *muy enérgico*¡hey que honda soy Blaz!

El pequeño demonio tenía el cabello rojo y todo de puntas, una pequeña cola que acababa en punta y un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca.

Gabriel: *haciendo una reverencia* disculpen a mi compañero por su descortesía, su verdadero nombre es Belzebú y…

Utau: *furiosa con Sanjou* ¡no, me niego a cantar si este pervertido va a ser el guitarrista

Yuki: *sonriendo* relájate que eso solo era una broma, además yo no te obligue a nada y además te devolví tu ropa interior ¿no?

Utau: *frustrada* Ha! Eso me recuerda, *enojada* Amu devuelve me mi ropa interior HAORA!

Tras un buen tato de discusión, Yuki termino por ser parte del grupo de Utau, las únicas desconformes parecían ser Utau obviamente, e inesperadamente Yaya quien parecía estar molesta por tratarla tan infantil.

Yaya: *susurrándole a Amu* hey, Amu-chi, ese chico no me cae nada bien, como se atreve a llamar a la gran Yaya un niñita

Amu: *mirándola raro* pero si a ti te encanta que te llamen niñita, ¿Cuándo cambiaste de actitud?

En ese momento la pequeña Yaya se sonrojo y pensó un momento

-Flash Back-

Hace tres días Yaya comenzó a usar su primer sujetador y recibió una breve y poco entendible charla de que Yaya estaba creciendo, al oir esto ella se quejo de que quería quedarse siempre como una niña. Cuando fue a la escuela noto que un par de chicos la miraban y por pura casualidad escucho que una pequeña charla de unos chicos de otra clase que decían que Yaya era muy atractiva y que por que alguno de ellos no la invitaba a una cita, pero de pronto otro dijo que aunque ella fuera muy linda su personalidad infantil era molesta y que mejor buscaran a alguien más maduro, al oír esto, Yaya se sintió muy deprimida hasta la clase de educación física. Cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa, una chica asombrada le dice con mucho entusiasmo que era increíble que ella ya usara sujetador y que en su clase solo había otro par y también le dijeron que era muy madura ya que usaba sujetador, al escuchar todos esos halagos por parte de sus compañeras, sus ánimos se vieron revitalizados. Al regresar a su casa se encerró en su habitación y se quito la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, yaya se miro en el espejo y comenzó a notar unas pequeñas curvas en su cuerpo, eran casi imperceptibles pero estaban allí, luego comenzó a probarse todos los conjuntos de ropa interior que su madre le había comprado, al principio se sintió un poco pervertida por lo que hacía pero su chara le dijo que era normal que todas las chicas a su edad hicieran lo mismo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Yaya: *sontrojada* no-no e cambiado, e-es solo que no me gusta como el lo dice

A los pocos días el ya era un miembro más del grupo, y se llevaba bastante bien con todos menos con Utau que siempre lo llamaba guitarrista pervertido y este le contestaba como cantante de segunda y se la pasaba todo el dia llamándole niñita a Yaya, al poco tiempo Utau anuncio oficialmente su noviazgo con Kukai quien recibió los halagos de todos sus compañeros y un –te la encargo mucho – de Ikuto, Yuki se pasaba el tiempo ensayando con Utau y casando huevos X con los guardianes pero en su tiempo libre iba a molestar a los guardianes al jardín real, pero especialmente a Yaya, ya que había notado que esta se salía de sus casillas cuando este la llamaba niñita.

Todo parecía normal hasta un día que las chicas tuvieron una especie de pijamada antes de que Utau diera un concierto tres días después, pero esa noche las chicas que todas se encontraban en la oficina de Sanjou-san preparándose par la fiesta escucharon ruidos y cuando Utau y Yaya fueron a ver, se encontraron con que Yuki se encontraba en la computadora de Sanjou-san y parecía buscar algo, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, este apago todo muy rápido y se fue sin notar que dos de las chicas lo habían visto. Al regrear Amu les pregunto que fue lo que ocaciono el ruido, pero Utau les dijo que solo fue el viento para que no se preocuparan mientras miraba a Yuki se encontraba en la computadora.

Ya se, en este capi no hubo nada de pervertido, solo esperen y les mostrare el mundo más pervertido que se les pueda ocurrir, si quieren que sega, será mejor que me dejar reviews


End file.
